It is known that certain fluoro-carbon containing polymers and siloxane containing polymers may be able to add dirt-resistant properties to paints and other solvent-based coatings. However, previously, large quantities of such fluoro-carbon and siloxane containing polymers were required by the overall formulation—in order to obtain the desired dirt-resistant properties in the resulting coating. As such, the resulting balance between the dirt-resistant properties of the exposed surface of the coating and the coatings ability to adhere to the underlying substrate was undermined. Thus there exists a need to provide dirt-resistant coatings—specifically soil and dirt repellant coatings—that achieve the desired exposed surface repellency, while not undermining the bond strength to the underlying substrate. A powder coating system can benefit from such dirt-resistant properties, but unlike typical paints and coatings, it has additional constraints that it is desirable to be a solvent free system.